Ujian Sekolah Teori Kejuruan
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Kalau saja Sakura tau kisi-kisinya seperti apa. Maka mungkin ia tidak akan menulis asal di lembar jawabannya. Tetapi kenapa Sasuke juga ikut-ikutan ngisi asal? Oh, mungkin Sasuke sama pasrahnya karena ada beberapa soal yang baru saja mereka temukan./Sakura; Ya mana saya tau, sensei? Saya kan belum pernah praktek lapangan langsung menangani keluhan pelanggan./AU! Fail!Humor/RnR?


"Aku harus belajar apa, Sasuke-_kuuun_? Materinya banyak sekali. Tahu sendiri jurusan kita paling banyak mapel teori kejuruannya."

"Hn. Ingat saja yang diaplikasikan ketika praktek dulu."

"Beda tahu."

"Sama kalau kau serius, Sakura."

"Huh."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**US Teori Kejuruan**_

**Uchiha Sasuke X Haruno Sakura**

**Naruto**_** always belongs to **_**Masashi Kishimoto**_**, I just own the story.**_

_**AU fiksi! DLDR!**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanya saat di mana Sakura frustasi menatap delapan lembar kertas dengan tulisan di sisi depan dan belakangnya.

Berisi banyak rentetan kata yang bahkan tak bisa dicernanya.

Belum lagi…buku besar yang baru sedikit isa ia pahami.

Dan juga…kertas soal pelajaran KKPI yang menghantuinya.

Jadi…dia harus belajar yang mana?

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi kembali datang. Ini hari jum'at, hari kelima Sakura menjalani Ujian Sekolahnya sebagai siswi kelas tiga Sekolah Menengah Kejuruan satu-satunya di Konoha. Matanya menatap cermin memperhatikan penampilannya. Masa bodoh seburuk apa ia pagi ini, kertas-kertas yang masih berserakan di tempat tidurnya membuatnya frustasi.

Juga ketika suara sang ibu menyuruhnya turun karena sang kekasih sudah datang menjemputnya. Sakura segera bergegas dengan menggenggam kertas-kertas yang sudah kusut tak layak baca itu. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, mau tidak mau ia harus tetap menatap lembaran-lembaran tipis itu, kan?

"Aku berangkat ya, _kaachan_."

"Hn. Kami berangkat, _baasan_."

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan, ya?"

Dan sebaris kalimat akhir sebelum keduanya berjalan keluar kediaman Haruno, diiringi senyuman sang pemilik rumah.

"Semangat, Sakura-_chan_."

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Sasuke menaruh helmnya di atas kaca spion motornya, sesekali memperhatikan kekasihnya yang sibuk membaca lembaran kisi-kisi pelajaran yang hari ini akan diujikan. Sesekali juga, ia mendengar gadis itu menghela napas frustasi.

Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Ia lalu mengacak rambut sang kekasih.

"Ck. Berhenti menunjukkan wajah frustasi, Sakura," ucap Sasuke sambil mengambil bahu kekasihnya untuk berjalan meninggalkan parkiran.

Sakura hanya mengikuti langkah sang kekasih sambil masih terus terpaku pada kertasnya itu. Sasuke hanya menggeleng kecil kemudian mengecup pelan pipi kekasihnya. "Dasar."

"Ish, Sasuke-_kun_ kau tidak mengerti."

"Hn?"

"Menyebalkan. Materi ini banyak sekali dan aku tidak mengerti."

"Pelan-pelan, Sakura. Kau ini terlalu buru-buru."

"Apanya yang pelan-pelan. Pelajarannya akan diujikan hari ini, dan aku belum menguasainya sama sekali, Sasuke-_kun baka_."

"Hn. Salahmu sendiri baru belajar beberapa jam sebelum ujian pelajaran itu sendiri."

"Sok tahu. Aku belajar dari semalam kok, serius. Tidak lihat kertas ini sudah lusuh tak layak pakai?"

"Iya-iya. Sudah, jawab saja sebisamu nanti."

"Iya iya, Uchiha pintar. Aku tahu kau jago dipelajaran apapun."

"Hn. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu. Sudahlah. Istirahatkan otakmu dulu sebentar. Nanti blank semuanya kalau dipaksa," ujar Sasuke sambil mengusap lembut rambut kekasihnya. Mereka memasuki kelas kemudian berjalan ke tempat duduk Sakura dengan tempatnya di belakang gadis itu.

Sakura berbalik menatap Sasuke. "Huh. Pokoknya nanti ajari aku pas istirahat. Janji?" tanyanya mengajukan jari kelingkingnya. Sasuke hanya terkekeh kecil kemudian ikut mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya.

Harus Sasuke akui, gadis itu benar-benar unik. Bukannya Sakura bodoh atau tidak bisa. Hanya saja, gadis itu tipe orang yang belajar beberapa jam sebelum pelajaran itu akan diujikan. Ya bagaimana mau masuk semuanya kalau belajar kebut begitu?

Tak terasa, bel masuk pun berbunyi. Dua pengawas pun masuk. Jam pertama yang diujikan saat itu adalah KKPI. Yah, setidaknya tidak begitu sulit karena mereka sudah mendapatkan kisi-kisi dari guru mata pelajaran tersebut.

Sasuke mengerjakan dengan tenang, sesekali melihat ke arah depannya, Sakura, sang kekasih juga terlihat sangat santai mengerjakan. Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum melihat itu. Dan kemudian kembali fokus ke kertas soal, lalu memutuskan untuk menjawab soal essai.

Sakura sendiri terlihat sesekali menggigiti ujung pensilnya. Menelengkan kepalanya ketika membaca soal itu dengan perlahan, mencoba mengingat jawaban yang ia tahu dari kisi-kisi yang ia miliki.

Ketika dirasa yakin, barulah Sakura memilih jawaban dan membulatkan di lembar jawaban. Ia tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya. Yang tanpa terasa waktu sudah berjalan hampir dua jam. Ia melirik sekilas ke belakang, kekasihnya itu kini menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lipatan tangannya.

'Sudah selesai daritadi, hm? Kalau dasarnya pintar sih jadi kelihatan mudah,' batin Sakura kemudian melirik sekilas lagi. Namun mungkin kali ini ia ketahuan pengawas sehingga ditegur.

"Haruno, kau butuh jawaban dari teman belakangmu?"

"Eh?" Sakura mengedip, langsung duduk tegak menghadap depan. "T-tidak _sensei_. A-aku hanya—" Sakura memilah alasan yang tepat.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menyahuit. "Dia mau pinjam rautan, _sensei_. Nih," Sasuke berkata seraya mencolek Sakura dan memberikan rautan kepada gadis merah muda itu.

Sontak, Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Sasuke menatapnya seolah 'cepat-ambil-cantik-daripada-kena-omel' itu membuat Sakura langsung mengambilnya.

"_A-arigatou_, S-sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn."

"Sudah jangan liat-liatan. Kerjakan lagi. Waktu tinggal sepuluh menit lagi."

"Iya _sensei_."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sakura memajukan bibirnya saat dua pengawas itu keluar. Ia berbalik dan mengembalikan rautan milik Sasuke, menatap sang kekasih masih dengan bibir ditekuk.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke pada gadis merah muda itu. Sakura menghela napas dan melihat ke sekeliling, semua temannya melihat ke arahnya.

Sontak saja Sakura bertambah kesal dan langsung berseru. "_Nani_? Apa yang kalian lihat, huh?"

Mendengar itu, Sasuke ikut melihat ke sekeliling dan justru ia bisa mendapati beberapa teman kelas mereka yang terkikik. Detik selanjutnya ia mendengar suara Sakura lagi. "Apa sih? Kenapa juga kalian tertawa? Ada yang lucu?"

Ino, sahabat Sakura langsung menyahut. "_Ne, ne_. Kau kan sudah seruangan dengan Sasuke. Sebenarnya kamu ngapain sih tadi?"

Sakura makin memajukan bibirnya. "Aku cuma mau lihat Sasuke-_kun_, tuh. Anko _sensei_ saja yang berlebihan."

"Che, kau ini dasar. Sudah sana belajar kejuruan. Kalau aku tidak tahu biar bisa tanya kamu, wek."

"Kepalamu tuh. Belajar sendiri sana. Aku saja belum masuk-masuk dari semalam," balas Sakura kemudian menatap Sasuke lagi. "_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_ tadi janji untuk mengajariku, kan?"

"Hn. Mana yang tidak kau mengerti?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

Lelaki berambut raven itu bisa melihat kekasihnya mengeluarkan buku pelajaran dan kertas fotokopian. Kemudian menaruhnya di atas meja Sasuke. Dan menyadari posisinya tidak enak, ia bangun lalu berpindah ke samping Sasuke. Detik setelahnya ia mulai membuka kertas-kertas itu. Sasuke hanya memerhatikan dalam diam.

Sesekali ia bisa melihat Sakura menghela napas, lalu memasang wajah lucu, frustasi, kesal dan sebagainya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke terkekeh kecil, lalu mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Kamu lucu banget sih," ungkap Sasuke sambil mengacak helaian merah muda itu. Ia bisa melihat bibir itu kembali mengerucut yang akhirnya membuat ia mengecup sekilas bibir ranum gadis yang tiga tahun ini telah menjadi kekasihnya. Sakura merona, dan hal itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Lalu ia bertanya lembut. "Jadi...bagian mana yang tidak kamu mengerti, cantik?"

"Ugh...jangan merayuku, Sasuke-_kun_. Kamu bantu aku menghafal saja, _ne_? Nanti kalau aku tidak bisa..."

"Sakura...itu namanya mencontek, kan?" Sasuke memotong membuat Sakura semakin cemberut.

"_Yare-yare_. Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku baca lagi deh kertas menyebalkan ini!" rajuk Sakura membuat Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

Ia lalu mengacak rambut kekasihnya itu lagi. "Kalau begitu aku beli minuman dulu, _okay_?" izin Sasuke yang dibalaskan anggukan oleh Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat kekasih ajaibnya itu. Ah, betapa ia sangat mencintai gadis bermata _emerald_ yang ia panggil Sakura selama ini.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sasuke kembali dengan dua gelas minuman di tangannya. Ketika masuk ruangan, ia bisa melihat beberapa sahabatnya yang tidak seruangan dengan kekasih mereka datang untuk sekedar melihat. Sasuke hanya membalas dengan anggukan ketika Naruto atau Sai menyapanya. Ia kembali fokus menuju bangku paling belakang di mana kekasihnya sedang menunggu dirinya.

"Nih, minum dulu baru belajar lagi," kata Sasuke dan meletakkan jus itu di depan Sakura.

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu hanya mengangguk kemudian mengambil gelas itu, menyesap tak sampai setengah isinya lalu kembali terfokus pada kertas di tangannya. Melihat itu, Sasuke kembali mengusap pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Gimana? Ada yang mau kamu tanyakan ke aku?" tanya Sasuke kemudian membuat Sakura melihatnya sekilas lalu menggeleng. "Yakin, nih? Nanti harus bisa, oke?"

Sakura manyun mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Kalau ternyata soal yang keluar yang tidak aku pelajarin bagaimana? Lagipula aku tidak bawa semua bukunya, Sasuke-_kun_~"

"Tidak mungkin. Pasti yang keluar yang sudah kamu pelajarin di kelas tiga ini."

"Maksudnya yang aku pelajarin hari ini, Sasuke-_baka_!"

"Hhh~ iya-iya. Berdoa saja tidak."

"Huh. Yasudah, aku mau meyakinkan lagi. Kalau ada soal surat nomor 28710 coba kamu gambarin _filing cabinet_nya," ucap Sakura membuat Sasuke mengambil alat tulis dan secarik kertas yang entah darimana.

"Surat nomor 28710 berarti dua angka paling belakang adalah nomor laci dan _guide_, kan? Kamu tahu apa yang harus kamu lakukan pertama-tama, gambar 10 laci biasa, kemudian tunjuk di laci mana kemungkinan surat itu ada," jelas Sasuke dan Sakura hanya memerhatikannya.

"Terus, ya kamu gambar deh lacinya yang memperlihatkan dalamnya. Kamu buat 10 _guide_. Inget, sistem nomor terminal digit dimulai dari angka 0, nomor laci pertama 00-09, bukan? Berarti guidenya itu dimulai dari 10/0. Paham kan sampai sini?" tanya Sasuke membuat Sakura mengangguk.

"Nah, angka tengah, angka tujuh itu sebagai petunjuk foldernya. Berarti kamu nanti gambar kalau suratnya ada di folder dengan _guide_ 10/7, itu folder urutan ke delapan. Nah, 28nya itu adalah nomor suratnya itu sendiri. Gambarnya juga aku rasa kamu sudah paham. Sekarang sudah yakin bisa mengerjakan soal itu?" Sasuke mengakhiri ajarannya. Sakura terlihat berpikir kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

Namun kemudian bibir Sakura kembali mengerucut. "Tapi bagaimana jika yang keluar sistem abjad, wilayah, tanggal atau subjek?"

"Itu sama saja gambarnya, Saki. Kamu hanya disuruh menunjukkan letaknya. Lagipula lebih mudah sistem yang lainnya daripada sistem nomor."

"T-tapi Sasuke-_kun_-"

"Ssttt, aku yakin kamu bisa. Sekarang, habiskan dulu minumannya. 10 menit lagi masuk, tuh."

"Iya-iya. _Arigatou ne_, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk kemudian kembali melakukan kebiasannya, mengusap rambut Sakura. Mendapat perlakukan lembut Sasuke itu, Sakura memajukan bibirnya mengecup bibir Sasuke. Lalu memeletkan lidahnya membuat Sasuke mendengus namun kemudian tersenyum.

"Dasar, _Cherry_."

Dan mereka tidak menyadari sedari tadi tatapan anak-anak seruangan mereka terpaku pada kegiatan yang mereka lakukan. Juga tersenyum kecil adalah apa yang bisa anak-anak itu tunjukkan untuk memberi tanggapan pada apa yang Sasuke dan Sakura kerjakan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bel masuk berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu. Para peserta ujian sekolah itupun langsung duduk di tempatnya ketika melihat Rin _sensei_ dan Rei _sensei_ masuk ke ruangan. Setelah lembar jawaban komputer dibagikan, mereka langsung mengisi biodata mereka.

Setelahnya, mereka yang entah bagaimana bisa serempak melihat soal -dengan melihat soal essai terlebih dahulu langsung ada yang memekik tak percaya.

"_Mattaku_!" sontak saja itu membuat pengawas di depan melotot ke arah mereka.

"Ada apa? Soalnya terlalu mudah sehingga kalian merasa tidak perlu mengerjakannya?" tanya Rin _sensei_ sadis membuat beberapa peserta mendengus.

"Mudah apanya? Tsunade _sensei_ ditanyain soal kisi-kisi cuma bilang baca aja buku ini-itu sama fotokopian. Gataunya yang keluar beginian. Yaelah."

"Jangan protes, sudah kerjakan sana. Mau lulus kan? Jangan nyontek loh tapinya."

"Iya-iya _sensei_."

"Bagus."

Sakura yang sedari tadi syok hanya mengelus dada. Ia kemudian menelengkan kepalanya, menggigit ujung pensilnya seperti biasa. Lalu menyender, seolah meminta bantuan pada orang di belakangnya.

Sasuke yang sedang mencoba menjawab soal essai tak terduga itu merasakan gadis di depannya itu membutuhkannya. Segera saja ia melirik ke arah Sakura.

"Kamu kenapa?" bisik Sasuke takut _sensei_ pengawas mendengarnya.

Kalau saja Sasuke bisa melihat pout-an Sakura, mungkin saja ia sudah mencium bibir itu.

"Soalnya..." cicit Sakura.

Sasuke menghela napas mendengarnya. "Soal nomor empat puluh enam pelajarannya Tsunade _sensei_, ada di kertas fotokopian yang kamu baca tadi. Soal nomor empat puluh tujuh pelajarannya Kurenai _sensei_, nomor empat puluh delapan Rin _sensei_, nomor empat puluh sembilan yang tadi kita pelajarin. Nomor lima puluh pelajaran Kakashi _sensei_. Inget kan?"

Sakura menghela napas. "Aku cuma yakin nomor empat puluh delapan, empat puluh sembilan sama...lima puluh mungkin. Yang lainnya abstrak."

"Kamu pasti bisa. Ayo kerjakan dulu."

"Iya-iya."

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Sakura langsung beralih ke soal-soal yang membuatnya mumet. Sungguh. Dia tidak pernah menyangka soalnya akan seperti ini. Benar-benar deh.

Mencoba dengan perlahan, Sakura mengerjakan soal essai yang dia bisa dulu. Setelah beberapa puluh menit, ia beralih mengerjakan soal pilihan ganda. Dengan sangat teliti ia menghitamkan jawaban di atas lembar jawaban komputer itu. Setelah ia merasa semua terjawab, ia kembali melihat sisa soal essai yang belum bisa ia kerjakan.

Masih ragu, pikirnya. Ia kemudian menyandar pada bangku yang ia duduki. Berharap Sasuke di belakangnya menyadari kegelisahannya. Sasuke yang merasakan aura-aura minta tolong dari kekasihnya, menghela napas sebentar lalu mengambil kertas (ia memakai kartu ujian) untuk menuliskan jawaban soal nomor empat puluh enam dan memberikannya pada Sakura.

Sakura yang mendapat hal itu merasa senang, tapi ia pernah berjanji pada Sasuke bahwa ia tidak akan mencontek. Segera saja ia menulis di halaman yang kosong, lalu memberikannya lagi kepada Sasuke di belakang. Detik setelahnya, ia mencoba sebisa mungkin mengerjakan sisa soal itu.

Sasuke saking seriusnya menjawab (mencoba sedikit yang penting sinkron sama pertanyaan) tidak menyadari kekasihnya telah mengembalikan kartunya itu. Beberapa menit setelahnya ia baru menyadari dan langsung mengambilnya, sedikit terkejut ada tulisan Sakura di sana.

_'Mencontek itu sama saja dengan mencuri kan? Aku cukup curi hati kamu aja :p Aku ga perlu curi jawaban kamu, kan? Hehe:')'_

Yah, membacanya membuat Sasuke merasa bangga mengambil Sakura menjadi miliknya.

Dan entah mengapa, ia merasa kekasihnya itu menggerakkan hatinya menulis sesuatu yang berbeda untuk soal nomor empat puluh enam itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

'Kriiiing~'

"Ya, waktunya sudah habis. Kalian boleh kumpulkan."

"Hai, _sensei_!"

Semua peserta di ruangan itu termasuk Sakura dan Sasuke pun mengumpulkan lembar jawaban mereka beserta soalnya. Rei _sensei_ bertugas menangani lembar jawaban komputer, dan Rin _sensei_ menangani lembar jawaban essai.

Ia melihat dengan seksama nomor ujian mereka. Namun ketika ia tidak sengaja membaca jawaban nomor empat puluh enam milik Ino, ia merasa geram. Ia pun mulai menelusuri lagi ke lembar-lembar berikutnya. Dan matanya sukses terbelalak, kemudian melotot ke arah anak muridnya. Hal itu sukses membuat yang lainnya menahan napas, Sakura yang melihat itu makin cemberut.

"Yamanaka, Liu, Haruno, Hyuuga dan Sabaku! Apa-apaan jawaban kalian ini? Setidaknya kalau kalian tidak tahu jawabannya tulis lagi saja soalnya seperti yang pernah dikatakan Kakashi _sensei_."

"Ya andai _sensei_nya seperti Kakashi _sensei_, kita akan tulis ulang kok, _sensei_. Tapi ini kan senseinya Tsunade _sensei_."

"Tapi tidak seperti ini juga. Yamanaka, Liu apa-apaan jawaban kalian ini? Masa kalian jawab, _'Saya tidak tau jawabannya, _sensei_. Kenapa tadi tidak ada materi ini di lembar fotokopian, ya?'_ Kalian mau bercanda sama guru kalian?"

Ino dan Tenten sontak diam.

"Ini lagi Sabaku, apa maksudnya, _'Saya tidak berminat menangani pelanggan yang mengeluh. Menyusahkan.' _Ini pada belajar tidak sih?"

"Belajar, _sensei_."

"Tapi apa? Ini juga Hyuuga, mentang-mentang disuruh sebutin 4 prinsip, kamu jawab, _'Disambut, ditanya, diberi senyum, dan ditinggal'_! Haruno juga! Kamu justru nulis, _'Ya mana saya tau, _sensei_. Lagian saya juga belum pernah langsung praktek lapangan menangani pelanggan yang mengeluh, kok.'_ Kalian semua! Benar-benar ya!"

Sensei cantik bernama Rin itu murka, ia kemudian memeriksa lagi. Dan kemarahannya semakin memuncak. "Uchiha! Kenapa kamu jadi ikutan pacar kamu, sih? _Sensei_ tau kalian pacaran! Tapi tidak seperti ini juga! _'Saya tidak berminat jadi SPG, sensei. Jadi mana tau bagaimana caranya menangani keluhan pelanggan.'_ Jawaban kamu ngaco. Memangnya pertanyaannya itu menanyakan kamu minat jadi SPG atau tidak?"

Rin ngos-ngosan. Ia menarik napas melihat para muridnya bungkam semua. Kemudian ia kembali berujar. "Yamanaka, Liu, Sabaku, Hyuuga, Haruno, dan Uchiha! Ambil kertas kalian dan perbaiki! Masih mending _sensei_ peduli minta kalian perbaiki. Memang kalian masih ingin berada di sini satu tahun lagi? Dasar. Kalian bukannya tambah dewasa malah tambah kekanakkan."

Habis sudah. Mereka hanya bisa menuruti keinginan senseinya itu dan menjawab sebisa mereka. Rin sekali lagi mengeceknya, kali saja jawabannya masih ngaco. Namun kemudian senyum puas hadir di bibirnya. "Nah, ini baru benar. Besok-besok jangan ulangi lagi. Kalian boleh pulang. Inget! Pulang bukan pacaran. Kalian masih harus belajar untuk hari Senin, kan? Apa pelajarannya?"

"Seni sama bahasa Mandarin, _sensei_." jawab mereka serempak. Sakura hanya diam, Sasuke di belakangnya pun sama.

"Nah! Itu bukannya sulit? Belajar yang benar. Terus bahasa Jepang kapan?"

"Sudah Senin kemarin _sensei_. Dan soalnya abal banget," balas seorang siswa.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Soalnya lebih susah dari soal bahasa Inggris. Ibiki-_sensei_ buatnya lagi merem kali."

"Ah, paling kalian saja tidak belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh."

"Gimana ga sungguh-sungguh kalau gurunya kayak Ibiki-_sensei_? Katanya soal level anak SD, tidak taunya yang keluar soal anak kuliah. Matilah nilai kita."

Mendengar jawaban anak muridnya, Rin hanya bisa tersenyum. "Sudah. Belajar sana yang benar. Apa mau sensei laporin ke Kurenai _sensei_?"

"Oh makasih, tolong jangan _sensei_."

"Nah, anak baik."

Kemudian semuanya berberes, lalu mereka memberi hormat pada dua pengawas itu.

"Berdiri," anak-anak berdiri.

"Beri hormat," mereka pun membungkuk di tempat mereka.

"Terima kasih _sensei_."

"Iya sama-sama. Jangan lupa belajar untuk ujian nasional, ya."

"Hai, _sensei_~"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sakura berbalik ke arah kekasihnya yang duduk tepat di belakang bangkunya. Ia mengernyit, menatap Sasuke sangsi. Sebenarnya Sakura sempat kaget ketika Sasuke ikut menulis asal. Ia hanya tidak menyangka kekasihnya akan melakukan itu.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran. Sakura mendengus kemudian mengait lengan kekasihnya itu.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya, tau. Kamu kenapa ikut-ikutan ngisi asal, sih?"

"Hn. Tidak tau. Refleks mungkin."

"Sasuke-_kuuuun_~"

"Apa Sakura?"

"Aku serius."

"Aku juga serius."

"Ish. Terserah deh," keduanya melewati bangku paling depan dekat pintu, Sakura melirik sekilas ke arah orang yang menempati tempat duduk itu. "Gaara, kamu sudah tau orang tua kamu mau datang hari ini?"

Orang yang diajak bicara itu langsung mendongak, melihat sepupunya -Sakura. "Belum. Memang _kaasan_ mau datang?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Tadi malam _kaachan_ kasih tau aku. Lagipula semalam kamu menginap sih. Menginap di mana memangnya?"

"Rumah Naruto. Tuh Sasuke juga ikut."

"Ehh? Iyakah?" Sakura menatap Sasuke yang hanya dibalaskan anggukan. "Tapi kok kamu ga pulang dulu ke rumah? _Kaachan_ nanyain, tau."

"Iya maaf. Sekarang mau langsung pulang?" tanya Gaara pada sepupunya. Ia bisa melihat Sakura berpikir.

Kemudian suara gadis itu terdengar. "Ehm, sepertinya tidak deh. Ada yang mau aku cari dulu. Yuk, Sasuke-_kun_~ _Jaa ne_, Gaara."

"Hn, hati-hati. Jaga Sakura, Sas."

Dan Sasuke hanya memberikan jempolnya sebagai jawaban. Gaara pun bergegas menuju ke rumah sepupunya yang belakang ini menjadi tempat tinggalnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sabaku Gaara**

10 _minutes ago_

Damn day, thank you.

_**Like – Comment – Share**_

* * *

**You**, **Uchiha Sasuke** _and_ **25 **_**others**__ like this_.

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Refleks ngikutin _feeling_ alhasil kena omel. Sial banget emang. 9_ minutes ago – __**Like**_

* * *

**Sabaku Gaara**

Mana tau kegelisahan Sakura bikin kita ngasal jawab, Sas. Ancur deh. 8 _minutes ago – __**Like**_

* * *

**Sabaku Temari**

_Mattaku_! Kalian pacar dan sepupu macam apa yang masih ngikutin naluri tuh anak satu. Ga abis-abisnya. 7 _minutes ago – __**Like**_

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Refleks, plis, Temari. 6 _minutes ago – __**Like**_

* * *

**Akira Matsuri**

Sabar aja kalau itu memang hasil dari ulah sendiri :p 5 _minutes ago – __**Like**_

* * *

**Sabaku Temari**

_Like this_, yo, **Akira Matsuri**-_chan_! Wkwk 5 _minutes ago – __**Like**_

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Pantes ruang sebelah heboh. Ada insiden, toh. _Be patient_ aja, sob! *pukpuk **Sabaku Gaara** & **Uchiha Sasuke*** 4 _minutes ago – __**Like**_

* * *

**Sabaku Gaara**

_It's quite annoying_, Matsuri. _I didn't let you lose of my lips tonight_! 3 _minutes ago – __**Like**_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura**

_Whats? Don't you always make her lips to be swollen, _Gaara_, do you? And isn't you are really bad fiance, is it?_ Haha :p 2 _minutes ago – __**Like**_

* * *

**Akira Matsuri**

_Pervert_ Gaara-_- _I don't want to see you till the last day of exam :p So, hold out yourself till the tuesday night, right?_ :ppp

**Haruno Sakura** _since when I'm being his fiancé and since when he ever had made my lips to be swollen_? _Since when we ever kissing_?-_- 2 _minutes ago – __**Like**_

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Haruno Sakura**, _we should have tried this later_ *_smirk_* 2 _minutes ago – __**Like**_

* * *

**Sabaku Temari**

_Oh my! How can the both of you being a pervert, huh? *hit _Gaara_ & _Sasuke_* if I meet you, I will give you my own punch. Watch out_! 1 _minutes ago – __**Like**_

* * *

**Akira Matsuri**

_Nobody reply? Okay, _Gaara_**. **__You're being cruel-_- You too _Sakura_**! **__1 minutes ago –__** Like**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Haruno Sakura**

5 _minutes ago_

Sasuke-_kun is being pervert. How dare Gaara possess him to be like this!_

_**Like – Comment – Share**_

* * *

**You**, **Sabaku Temari** _and_ **13 **_**others**_ _**people**__ liks this_.

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Oh _come on_, Saki. _We're an adult, we must have trying something new, right_? 4 _minutes ago – __**Like**_

* * *

**Uchiha Itachi**

Oh? Jadi Sasuke berhasil dipengaruhi nih? Oh _thanks God and_ Gaara! Hahaha 3 _minutes ago – __**Like**_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura**

_WHATS_? Itachi-_nii_ is _one of someone who posses him to be pervert? Oh my, really. I can't get my girls life. Maybe I'll married after I graduated. Oh noooo_-_- 2 _minutes ago – __**Like**_

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke**

_I guess so_ *_smirk_* 1 _minutes ago – __**Like**_

* * *

**Sabaku Gaara**

_I guess so_. 1 _minutes ago – __**Like**_

* * *

**Sabaku Temari**

_Really bad boys the both of you_! _A second ago_ – _**Like**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke**

_Just now_

_Best moment is when you can tease your lovely girlfriend after the worst day cause of exam. Really-really funnies_ Saki.

_**Like – Comment – Share**_

* * *

**You**, **Uchiha Itachi**, **Sabaku Gaara** _and_ **27 **_**others**__ like this_.

* * *

**Haruno Sakura**

Oh! _Remind me to kick you later, _Uchiha_! And remind me to give you an award for the whole of _3_ years_ *_kiss_* _just now_ – _**Like**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Haruno Sakura**

_Just now_

_Even its the worst day, even I'm really hate today's exam. If there _Sasuke_-kun besides me, I'll be okay. Thanks for everything. I love you_ **Uchiha Sasuke**:*

_**Like – Comment – Share**_

* * *

**You**, **Hyuuga Hinata**, _and_ **50 **_**others**__ like this._

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke**

_Me too more than you know_:* _just now – __**Like**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Note : I dunno what I made**_**. Udah lama mau buat ini. **_**Feel**_** Sakura di sini kisah nyata saya. Sisanya saya ngarang. Hehe, jadi bersediakah untuk **_**RnR**_**?**

_**Signed,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


End file.
